a strange twist for a man
by Mr.Malask
Summary: Mike a normal person tries to kill himself only to be awakend as pony.he falls in love with Rainbow Dash lets see what happens.
1. Chapter 1 the fall

**Just an quick filler this is my first fanfic, if i need to make improve it you can say that. Or if you have any tips it would also be very helpful.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: the fall.**

"What a long way down. I hope there is better way for doing this, but it's the only way for me". Michael said to himself.  
>he grabbed his wallet, looking at his passport. On his passport stood: Michael Jake Lancer born 03-06-1990,"there should also be standing death twenty second of September two thousand and eleven" he said.<p>

"at least that bitch of an ex-girlfriend has given me my stuff back, well at least my most important stuff." in his backpack was a picture of his parents and a charger for his phone, his phone and a dog collar. 

"how could this happen? One week, I have everything, and the next I have nothing. First my dog gets squashed by a truck then I lost my girlfriend because I grieved to much about my dog and then my job because I never got to work that week, and now that I don't have any money I got kicked out of my apartment." 

Putting his backpack on his back he stood on the top of the edge of the building, putting his earplugs in his ears listening at his favourite music. Listening to house music he jumped. With high speed he fell off of the building, seeing everything of that week: his dog, his ex-girlfriend and his boss screaming at him.  
>Before he hit ground he simply said: "I'm sorry." <p>

But instead of eternal blackness he saw a bright flash. As he opened his eyes, he saw a lot of clouds fly past. "so this heaven," he thought. Before he hit a cloud, hard. He heard a voice saying "Woah, watch out!"  
>And then everything went black.<p>

**Run trough spell check thanks to **basalisk120


	2. Chapter 2 th awakening

**Another note everything is random chosen except for mlp.  
>the personallity is mine except for the suicide bit I'm not suicidal<strong>

**Chapter 2: the awakening**

"wakey wakey" Michael woke up looking very confused with eyes half closed. He asked "where am I?" The voice answered back saying "You're in Ponyville of course!". He opened his eyes only to see a blue pony with wings and a strange looking tattoo of a cloud that shot rainbow coloured lightning. It also had a rainbow coloured mane. It stood in front of him. He asked "am I dreaming and did you just say something?"  
>"No you're not dreaming and of course I can talk, you can talk too duh" replied the blue pony. Looking around he saw that they were on a cloud. Well, pretty much every were he looked were clouds. "I think I'm sure that I'm dreaming or this must be heaven". The blue pony replied again only a little more annoyed "no you're not dreaming. I'm real so are you!"<p>

Michael still thought that he was dreaming so he bit on his arm, but he only feel fur in his mouth he also felt a little pinch in his arm but nothing has changed. Quickly looking around he saw that he was a white pony with spikey short red/brownish mane and tail and he even had wings.  
>So if he is not dreaming what was going on? He screamed "<strong>WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WHY CAN'T I WAKE UP AND HOW AM I STANDING ON AN GODDAMN CLOUD!"<br>**

The blue pony sighed and was about to fly away. "Wait!" he said "can you explain to me please what's going on? Please?" the blue pony flew back. "Well for starters I never saw you around these parts, so my name is rainbow dash, and yours?" "My name is Michael but every calls me Mike, but could you explain what I am and where I am and how I got here?"

"Well you are an pegasus pony just like me, as I said before you're In Ponyville. I saw you going down without using your wings so I put a cloud right under you".  
>But something snapped in him suddenly he started screaming at rainbow dash "I <strong>WANTED TO BE DEAD AND STILL I'M ALIVE I WANTED TO END IT ALL<strong>!" 

There was a small awkward silence between the two. 

"I don't get it" rainbow dash said while she looked confused at mike. "well everything I loved is gone my girlfriend left me, I got fired and the worst off all my dog spikey was killed by an truck" right after that sentence he started crying, Rainbow put her hoof on his shoulder saying "I'm sorry to hear that, but what is a truck?" he replied with "It's a death machine on wheels".  
>"And what about them?" he looked at his left side where his belongings lay: his phone, the dog collar, his wallet, the charger and the picture of his parents, were Rainbow pointed at with her hoof.<p>

Ironically enough they turned into ponies too he let out a small chuckle when he saw the picture. "Those peo-ponies are my parents it's the only thing that I have of them since they left me at an orphanage when I was little." "Wow it seems you had an awful time until you arrived here" she replied.  
>"You still don't get it do you." he said "I'm not from here. I come from a different world with humans and no talking ponies were everything is an shithole. And every time we want to get out of it we get pulled back even harder into it"<p>

There was another awkward silence.

"and what kind of world is this?"  
>"This is Equestria. Everything is good here, there is no war or fights it's just a peaceful world and what are those humans you just talked about?" she replied.<br>"well humans are white coloured or brown or yellowish, they stand on two legs and have hands and there all different in size weight and height."  
>"As you say they look like then I think that they are pretty ugly." Rainbow said.<p>

And Mike started laughing, and then rainbow started laughing.  
>"well it's getting dark, nice meeting you Mike."<br>"wait!" mike said. "Where do I go? I have no place to sleep or stay, hell I don't even know how to get off this cloud!" he said.  
>"well you're a pegasus pony, so use your wings."<br>"Now that's the problem." he said "I don't even know how to fly."  
>"Well, open your wings." mike tried but at first, nothing happened. After a moment they were open "good" she said. "now flap them up and down."<br>"Like this?" he replied.  
>"See, you're getting the hang of it now, so just follow me."<br>"Wait, I need to get my stuff!" Surprisingly enough, the backpack was there too, so he put everything inside the bag and put it on.  
>They were not far from rainbow dash's cloudcastle. "Is that your house!" Mike said. "Yep, it's all mine." she said it with pride and a smile on her face. "So, where do I sleep?" he asked. "For now, at my place"<br>"Ok, thanks for that" he said.  
>"Tomorrow we going to have a busy day." she said.<br>"What do you mean?" Mike asked. "Well, we need to improve your flying skills and we are going to meet my friends." she said.  
>"Are you sure about that?''<br>"Well of course, they are very nice I promise" she walked off to her bedroom.  
>Mike watched the stars and the moon, thinking that he now had a better life then he had before. He walked to his room dropped the backpack and got on his bed and shut his eyes,dreaming of his past life.<p>

**I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE BETTER AND LONGER THEN THE FIRST**


	3. Chapter 3 The dream

**CHAPTER 3: THE DREAM**

Mike couldn't fall a sleep. _How late is it _he thought. He grabbed his backpack reaching inside it he first felt the spikey black collar, puling it out of the backpack on the name tagg stood:_Spikey_ and on the back of it stood_ owner: Mike Lancer call:06-98127634. _

He put the collar on the nightstand. Reaching further in the bag he touched his phone, he grabbed it (how, he still doesn't know) he tapped the screen of his phone,it was 3 am he looked if there was any internet or signal but no. He put his earplugs in ears and searched for some good music on his phone. He found an dubstep song _perfect _he thought, putting the phone on the nightstand he got asleep.

As Mike was dreaming about the truck and his dog he saw everything happening again.

It was an beautiful sunny day, Mike was walking with his girlfriend and his dog. As he and his girlfriend where talking an bunny (spike hated bunny more then cats) ran by ofcourse spike started barking and pulling the leach, the collar got open and spike quikly ran after the bunny, they got around an corner. Mike running after spike screaming "SPIKE GET OFF THE ROAD NOW!". But it was to late, a sound off a truck braking and an loud howl mike feared the worst. He got around the corner finding the lifeless body off the brown boxer. Mike sat on his knees neer he began to cry. The truck driver said "I'm sorry but it was your fault" when mik replied with "its not my fault". "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"wake up WAKE UP!" at first he thought that this everything was an dream, the blue pony, the suicide atempt, his dog being killed and his girlfriend still being with him.

When he opent his eyes the first thing he saw was Rainbow Dash looking over him. "you started talking in your sleep so I thought to take a look what was happening, to me it sounded that you had a horrible dream'' "I was dreaming about my dog that got killed, so that was probaly the reason that I started screaming".

"how late is it anyway?" he asked "its 8 am, it's a little early for me because I always get up around 11 am, but that doesn't matter now" she said tired with an sleepy face.

"sorry for waking you up then" he said looking down. "thats not so bad I had to start early today any way" she replied with a smile. "so….what are we gonna do today?" he asked "first off I need to get the clouds away from ponyville and then ill show you ponyville" "sound like a plan" he said nervous because rainbow was the only pony he knows, and he still can't fly normal.

They had breakfast rainbow made two flower sandwiches and coffee. "what is this?" he asked with an disgusted "its an flower sandwich, don't you eat that were you came from?" she replied "well in my world we eat meat" rainbow looked startelt "what kind of meat?" "in my world we have cow,pig,chicken,sheep and for some people horse meat" rainbow looked shocked and stunned. "I only ate cow, pig and chicken so you don't have to be scared of me" rainbow was relieved that Mike didn't eat horse meat.

"back to subject you can have my sandwich, I wil just drink the coffee" he said "well its your choice but okay then"

A moment later.

"well I got to go clear the skies, I guess you stay here?" "well there is no place for me to go so i think i will stay here" he said. Rainbow dash left.

Mike still drinking his coffee, he walked to the roof of the cloudcastle. Looking down to the ground thinking how far away this drop will be. He grabbed his phone from his backpack "dammed you stupid phone why are you already empty" he said with an angry look on his face. Looking around in the cloudcastle for an outlet to charge his phone, he got scared of a voice behind him. It was Rainbow Dash she asked "what are you doing sniffing around my house?" "well I was looking for an outlet to charge my phone" he said with a face as red as his mane. "I don't have any electricity, they only places I know that have electricity are Twilight Sparkles house, Vinyl Scratch's music palace and Rarity's boutique. "and what are they from you?" he asked. "Twilight and Rarity are two of my best friends and Vinyl is a friend" she replied.

"so what are we gonna to do now?" he asked "now I will teach how to fly" she replied with a smile. "well okay then lets get outside" he said happy.

**WELL THIS WAS CHAPTER 3. I EXTALLY DON'T WANT TO MAKE A ROMANCE BETWEEN Mike AND RAINBOW DASH BUT WE WILL SEE ABOUT THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER (IT WILL HAPPEN ANYWAY) IF THERE ARE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES SORRY ABOUT THAT I WANTED TO HAVE IT DONE THAT NIGHT.**


	4. Chapter 4 the lesson

**Chapter 4: the lesson.**

"Well, lets teach you how to fly normal" Rainbow Dash said.  
>"Before we start, what's that strange tattoo like thing on your back?" he asked, pointing at Rainbow's flank. "That's a cutie mark, every pony has one, except for the younger ponies. Mine is a cloud shooting a rainbow, look even you have one." she said, pointing at Mike's flank. He looked at his back, and saw that his cutie mark was a shooting star. "What do those cutie marks mean" he asked looking at his back. "Mine means I like to go fast, but what your cutie mark means I don't know".<br>"It probably means I want to escape everything I don't like" he said thinking about his suicide attempt. "It can also mean that I like to go fast too judging about my like for speed" he said looking at Rainbow Dash. 

"Okay, again let's get started, open your wings and flap them up and down just like yesterday" she said. "Like this" "see your getting the hang of it, now follow me" they took off. They went up and down, left to right, fast and slow.

After a while…  
>"I think you're now a true Pegasus pony, now let's see if you can keep up with me" she said with a smile on her face. They took off. Rainbow of course was very far away from Mike. I'm still the best, she thought, but right after that a white flash got right past her with speed she'd never seen before. She tried to catch up with it but she couldn't. Mike thought to himself, what is going on, why am I going this fast? He saw a few of clouds going past him in no time.<br>He wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings. Suddenly there was an enormous ***CRASH*.**

Mike smashed into a cloud, his head through one part and the rest of his body on the other side of the cloud. Suddenly he heard someone laughing really loud. It was Rainbow Dash. "**Stop laughing and help me out of here**" he said angrily. He felt pulling on his right leg. After a while he was free. "So what happened?" Rainbow asked  
>"well first couldn't see you so I started flying faster and before I know it I flew right past you. And then I crashed into a cloud" he replied.<br>"That speed, how did you get it? It was awesome seeing that kind of speed."  
>"I have no idea" he said a little dazed from the accident. "But don't worry I don't like it anyway, I'm more off a walker not really a flier" he said.<br>"That's good because I'm the fastest flyer, and I want to keep it that way!" she said little angry. 

"So where are we anyway?" Mike asked looking around. "We're above Twilight's house." She said looking down. "Which house do you mean, I only see those houses and a huge fucking tree" he said pointing at the houses under the cloud. "Well….the tree is her house" she said looking a bit awkward. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go to her!" he said now looking a bit happier. 

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* * KNOCK*  
><strong>

"who is it?" Mike heard a voice coming from the strange looking tree. "It's me, Rainbow Dash!" "Hold on, I will be right there." Mike heard the same voice again. The door opened. In the doorway stood a purple pony with a horn on her head. Probably a unicorn Mike thought. "Hey Rainbow how is it going?" before Rainbow could respond twilight asked "who is this?"  
>"He's a friend, sort of, I saved him from falling down to the ground and he doesn't know where he is so I'm showing Ponyville to him. And he says he is not from this world, he says he is from a different world."<br>"I will talk with him later because I'm little busy" Twilight responded. Mike didn't listen because he still was surprised that someone could live in a tree.

Rainbow and twilight looked at Mike. "what?" he asked  
>"Nothing." Rainbow and Twilight responded.<br>"Twilight can I speak with you, mare to mare?"  
>"Sure" twilight replied.<br>The two ponies entered the tree house. "Mike could you wait outside for a few minutes?" Rainbow asked. "sure." Mike replied while he was thinking yes, go away, let me stay outside were there's ponies I don't know. 

"So what's the problem Rainbow?" Twilight asked "I don't know how to put this, but I think I kind of like Mike"  
>"I knew it, I knew you like him."<br>"what? You just met him!" well, it was obvious from how you looked at him, I could see that you liked him."  
>"Oh alright, but how do I say it to him?" "Well best is to wait and see"<br>"well if you think that it's best, then I will wait." 

"Well nice to meet you." twilight said to Mike who (again, what a surprise,) wasn't paying attention. "**I SAID, IT WAS NICE TO MEET YOU**!" Twilight screamed in Mike's ear "**Jesus Christ you almost give me a heart attack**!" Mike replied with a scared look on his face. "but we didn't even talk!" "Is it alright we talk later Mike? I'm a little busy at the moment."  
>"Sure, I'll stop by when I have time. And when I feel like it." he replied, with an annoyed look on his face. "Bye"<br>"Bye!" Mike and Rainbow walked off. They could be a great couple, Twilight thought before she re-entered the tree house. 

"And what are we going to do now?" Mike asked  
>"now, we go to see Vinyl Scratch." Rainbow replied.<p>

**AUTHOR NOTE: sorry for being late I ran out of ideas, so I have a small question if someone has any more ideas for upcoming chapters I would be glad to hear it but keep it In the story.**


	5. Chapter 5 walk and talk

**Chapter 5: walk and talk**

"so who's that Vinyl Scratch anyway?" mike asked walking next Rainbow Dash. "she is like me but more relaxed and she has a horn, she doesn't like pony's who she never met so play relaxed and don't ask much" Rainbow replied looking at Mike. "what is that over there?" mike asked pointing at a strange looking castle that stands on the side off an mountain. "oh, that is Canterlot that's where the princess lives. Pretty impressive isn't it" she replied still looking at Mike, not paying attention to her surroundings she trips over a rock. ***bang!***

Rainbow landed on her face. "ouch! Ow that hurt" she said still laying on the ground. "let me give you a han-hoof" Mike replied fast. Mike helped Rainbow up, looking In each others eyes Mike looking in Rainbows reddish like eyes, Rainbow looking in Mike's green/gray eyes, there faces close so just a hoof could fit between them they looked at each other for a few seconds, they get closer and closer until they kissed each other it was a long passionate kiss. Rainbows mind exploded with feelings and thinking: _Twilight was right, and this is so awesome._ Mike's felt a lot off mostly good things, he was thinking: _am I kissing a pony AM I KISSING A PONY ,this isn't so bad am I glad I'm a pony to. _After a few seconds they stopped "that was awesome" Rainbow said happy "yes, yes it was" Mike replied now more happier and relaxed.

"so were does Vinyl live anyway?" Mike asked after a few minutes "she lives in a normal house with a huge record above the door" she replied "you mean that house" Mike said pointing at Vinyl's house "yep that's her house" she replied smiling.

***knock**knock**knock* **__

Nothing answered "let me knock again" Mike said

***knock**knock**knock* **

Again nothing "I guess she isn't home" Mike said a little disappointed. "oh, she is home but I guess she is making a new record. Lets just walk in there" Rainbow replied. Once they entered they saw vinyl bopping her head up and down her house filled with speaker and woofers and everything was blue and white . She is a white unicorn with blue/light blue mane and a music note as her cutie mark. She wasn't paying attention when the two entered her house, she only noticed that they were there because Rainbow poked Vinyl. "hey Rainbow how is it hanging?" Vinyl asked. Before Rainbow could respond Vinyl asked "who is that?" now sounding a bit more annoyed. Mike thought about what Rainbow said to him earlier. "I'm Michael but everyone calls me mike" he said sticking a hoof out for a proper hoof shake. Rainbow face hoofed right after that sentence. Vinyl now looked even more annoyed then before "erm, Mike we say somepony not someone" Rainbow said silently. "so what do you want?" Vinyl asked at the two. "well Mike was wondering if he could charge his erm what was it called again?" "its called a phone, Rainbow" "oh yea right so he was wondering if he could charge it here because you're the only one with electricity?" Rainbow asked nervously "oh alright only this time" Vinyl said still a little annoyed "thank you so very much" Mike replied fast and very happy "here is my phone and here is its charger, where can I plug it in?" he asked in a hurry. "over there by the music set" Vinyl said pointing at the corner. "it will take a while to charge, is it okay I leave it here?" Mike asked "yeah sure" Vinyl replied. "I will come back for it in an hour or two three" mike said before they left the house.

"Is there anything to eat out here, because I'm hungry as a horse" Mike said laughing a bit. "Well we have sugar cube corner, were they have pies, cakes, cupcakes, muffins and lots of other sweet stuff" Rainbow replied. "so where is this sugar cube corner" "it's a few blocks away".

"what's Vinyl's problem anyway?" Mike asked "some pony's say she hates colts and likes mare's but I don't believe such things, it will make no sense" Rainbow replied "riiiiiight" Mike replied with a strange look on his face.

***GROAN* **

"I think your stomach is calling" Rainbow said looking at Mike "but don't worry were at sugar cube" she said fast enough. The two were standing in front a pink colored building as soon Mike saw the building he got a strange hatred feeling for it. "so who lives here?" Mike said still looking at the building "Mr. and Mrs. Cake live here and so does Pinkie Pie. "who is Pinkie Pie?" Mike asked looking at Rainbow "well she is a pink pony who likes to party a lot, and she will probably throw a party for you because your new, she does that to all new pony's" Rainbow replied. "I hope she doesn't throw a party for me because I hate them" Mike said frowning "well don't count on it she will and she can, lets get inside" Rainbow replied with one hoof already in the restaurant. "o, alright only because I'm hungry" Mike said.

"hello miss Dash do you need another piece off that chocolate cake?" Mike heard a new voice from a pony "no, no I just want to eat something and so is my colt-friend". Before Mrs. Cake could ask who her colt-friend was, Mike entered. "o, he is quite the stallion" Mrs. Cake said. Making Mike and Rainbow both flush and another voice from the back screaming "**HEY, I'M HERE TO!**" "oh, that's my husband don't mind him, so what can I get you two" she said looking at the couple. "I'll take a slice of chocolate cake and a glass of sugar water, and you Mike?" she asked looking at Mike "I'll take two cupcakes a slice off chocolate cake and a large glass off strawberry milkshake" "alright that's 30 bits" Mrs. Cake said "what are bits?" Mike asked with a strange look on his face. "you never paid with bits before?" she asked "were I came from we paid in euro's " "what are those so called euro's?" before Mike could respond Rainbow interrupted "let me pay because this takes forever, here are the bits and could you bring it to us?" "sure".

"wow that was delicious" Mike said very happy and full "well thank you" it was Mr. cake. "I'm sure I will come back here many times" mike said against Mr. cake "well thank you". After Mr. cake walked off Rainbow and Mike give each other a kiss but before they could get away from each other he saw something in the corner off his eye it was pink. "hello I'm pinkie pie and who are you and why are you kissing Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie pie said interrupting the two. There was one thing Mike was sure about he didn't like her already. "he is my colt-friend Pinkie, that's why were kissing and his name is Michael" before Rainbow could finish her sentence Mike interrupted "but everypony calls me Mike". "oooooh, well nice to meet you Mike and Rainbow can I speak with you for a few seconds?" Pinkie asked "yeah sure Mike I'll be back in a few minutes" Rainbow said looking at Mike "sure I'll wait" Mike replied. Rainbow and Pinkie walked to the kitchen ironically enough pinkie bounced the whole time making Mike laugh a bit.

"so what do you want to speak about Pinkie?" Rainbow asked looking at the bouncing pony "you know I like to throw party's for new pony's right?" "yeah I know" " so, does Mike like party's?" "not really, but I think he is in for a surprise tomorrow if you catch my drift" "what drift? No I was just kidding I knew what you mean" "okay then I'll see you tomorrow, bye" "bye"

Mike still sitting at the table waiting for Rainbow dash thinking: _I wonder how late it is? And what's taking Rainbow so long? _Looking around until he saw the blue pony coming from the kitchen, he then smiled. "so are we going back to Vinyl's place now?" Mike asked "yep, lets go then" Rainbow replied. When they walked off Mrs. Cake was thinking and saying out loud "a true love its sad that my lousy husband doesn't pay any attention to me" "what did you say honey?" Mr. cake asked from the kitchen "erm, nothing honey" she said looking very awkward.

"so what are bits any way?" Mike asked walking along side rainbow "bits are like the euro's where you came from, I earn them by kicking clouds away from Ponyville. You can earn them to by working but we will do that tomorrow". Rainbow replied.

*wub**wub**wub**wub**wub**wub**wub**wub****wub***

***wub*** "what's that noise?"** *wub*** Rainbow asked looking around seeing a lot off confused pony's and then at Mike who was laughing. ***wub*** "what's so funny?"** *wub*** she asked***wub*** "oh, I know what that is ***wub*** we are almost at Vinyl's house right?"** *wub*** "yeah, so?" ***wub*** "just follow me" ***wub*** .

The two arrived at vinyl's house the sound was very loud here and Rainbow couldn't stand it. "I'm going away from here come with me!" she screamed "I will meet you at your house, I'm going in!" he screamed before he ran in to the house. Mike saw Vinyl bopping her head even more heavily then before. He searched for his phone the sound was enormously loud in the house, he found his phone hooked up at the music set. He grabbed the phone looking at the screen one of skrillex's songs was playing. _Explains enough_ he thought. He unplugged the phone looking again at the screen he paused the song and looked at his battery it was full. "hey what are you doing?" Vinyl screamed "I see you like this kind off music?" Mike replied "yes I love it what kind of music is this?" Vinyl screamed "for starters stop screaming I'm deaf already from the music and its called dubstep pretty awesome isn't it?" he replied "yes its awesome. How do I make this kind off music?" she asked "dammed if I knew, I just listen it" Mike said happy "oh, okay" she replied now looking less happier then before. "okay I have proposal if I can charge my phone at your place you can listen to this music whenever you want?" Mike said "sure, anything for music" Vinyl replied. Meanwhile Rainbow entered the house "I heard that the noise stopped so I thought I would check if everything is okay" Rainbow said "everything is okay here and we made a deal so everything is good" Mike replied "let me check how late it is. on the phone stood that it was 6 pm "wow time goes, well nice to meet you Vinyl" Mike said sticking his hoof out for another hoof shake "it was nice meeting you to Mike" vinyl replied giving Mike a bro-hoof. "bye" the couple said "catch you later".

"I guess you and Vinyl are friends now?" Rainbow asked looking at Mike "yeah, I think so" Mike replied "you know time really flies when you are with pony's you love" Mike said happy. "well lets get back to the castle for some dinner" Rainbow replied. And then they toke off.

**AUTHOR NOTE****: wow this was one hell off a chapter. About the euro's I live in Europe nuff said. And the dubstep thing I like that kind off music so Mike does to. Tips and reviews and some stuff for the story is always helpful. **


	6. Chapter 6 a day full off suprises

**Chapter 6: a day full off surprises**

"so what are we going to eat?" Mike askedwhile standing on a cloud near the castle. "I have no idea" rainbow replied standing next Mike.

"do you have any off these flower sandwiches left? Because I want to try one" Mike asked sitting on a chair in the kitchen. "yeah I have a few left in the fridge, and what was that deal you and Vinyl made?" Rainbow replied while looking at mike. "oh that, we maid a deal about my phone. If it is empty I go to her to charge it and she could listen to my music. I thought it's was an fair deal" he said looking at the sandwich with a disgusted face. " okay then, do you want anything to drink with your sandwich? " she asked. Mike thinking _what the hell am I supposed to drink she doesn't have coke or beer or something else so what do I take. What did she drank earlier water with…. oh yeah sugar water._

"do you have sugar water?" he asked with a smile.

After they were done eating (mike still picking pieces off flowers out off his mouth) Rainbow asked "Mike how late is it?" "it is *cough*cough*cough* stupid flowers. It is 7 pm according to your clock" he replied still picking flowers out off his mouth. "okay then, you get used to the flowers you just need to re-chew more" Rainbow replied smiling at mike.

"so what are we going to do now?" Mike asked after a while "now we go back to Ponyville to meet Flutter Shy, she is a Pegasus pony to but she really doesn't like flying so she lives in a normal house. And she is really shy to strangers". "okay then, shall we go?" Mike asked looking now at the clock it was ten past seven. "yeah sure, lets go" Rainbow replied.

Once they were outside Rainbow kissed Mike and said "race you to Twilight's house!" before Mike could respond the blue pony toke off. Mike standing there thinking _why does she do that she knows I hate flying fast _*sigh*_ well better get after her. _Mike toke off, and just as before he got faster and faster until he turned into an bright flash again. He saw Rainbow Dash flying in front off him in less then a second he flew past her. Rainbow Dash saw that Mike got past her, she didn't mind because it was a test. Mike still going extremely fast he didn't pay any attention to his surroundings he crashed into a tree.

***CRASH***

"ow, Christ that hurt like hell" Mike said laying in the tree upside down. After a few minutes Rainbow arrived "Mike! What happened? Y-Your bleeding!" she screamed looking at the white pony who now was also a bit off red. "what! I know I'm hurt but bleeding! Your kidding right!" he replied looking around shocked. "no I'm not your really bleeding!" She replied still shocked off the bleeding pony.

Once Rainbow helped Mike out the tree he saw that there was a long cut from his neck to his leg, and he saw that his backpack was partially ripped making him upset "oh come on! First I'm bleeding and now my backpack is ripped!" "well don't worry, we're near Flutter Shy's cottage, its just a five minute walk, so lets go!" Rainbow said looking at Mike who still was bleeding. Mike quickly grabbed his stuff together the phone, charger, collar and the photo off his parents. He stuffed it al in the broken backpack (which was coffered in his blood) and grabbed it in his mouth and followed Rainbow dash who was waiting for him.

Suddenly Rainbow started talking "I was actually testing you, you know. But it turned out completely wrong, so sorry for that" she said looking at mike. Mike couldn't respond because off his bag so he nodded.

After a few minutes they arrived at flutter Shy's cottage. mike was looking around he saw a lot off animals and a small house. Mike spit out his backpack to tell Rainbow something "so here lives Flutter Shy look at all the animals, she is not a crazy cat lady is she?" he asked looking at Rainbow "no she is not a crazy cat lady, she just likes animals" Rainbow replied with a smile "so what are we doing here again?" he asked. Rainbow looked at Mike if he was stupid and pointed at the wound. "oh yeah, and I'm here to meet her right?" "yes, and she knows how to clean and take care off a wound that's also why you are here" she replied.

***knock* **

before Rainbow Dash could knock again the door opened, in the opening stood a yellowish pony with pink mane and tail with cyan colored eyes and three butterfly's as here cutie mark. "oh, hey Rainbow what are you doing here? Come in side" the yellow pony spoke with an soft smoothing voice. "well you see Flutter I have an colt-friend and he is hurt pretty bad could you please help me?" Rainbow asked begging "yeah but I don't know if I could help him because I don't know him." Flutter replied now sounding more shy as before. "Mike come in side!" Rainbow screamed. Mike walked to the door he didn't enter because he was still bleeding. "hi, my name is Michael but everypony calls me Mike, I want to give you a proper hoof shake but as you can see I'm wounded pretty bad. And who are you?" Mike asked fast. Rainbow face hoofed and Flutter Shy was hiding behind a table. "what? Did I say something wrong?" he asked looking at Rainbow. "I don't know how it goes in your old world but we here don't ask questions and talk that fast, except for Pinkie, she keeps rattling about some kind off wall she broken trough were they talk that fast. But we really don't listen anymore to that kind off stuff" she replied looking at Mike who was wobbling from left to right until he hit the ground. Before he blacked out he heard Rainbow and Flutter shy screaming and talking "Mike! Mike! Wake up! Come on wake up!" "oh my, Rainbow what happened?" "I don't know he just collapsed!" "I guess he lost a lot off his blood" after that everything went black and silent.

Mike woke up the next morning the sun was shining in his face. The first thing he noticed that there was bandaging all over his wound and it didn't hurt anymore. "Mike your up!" Rainbow sat in front off him with bloodshot eyes "w-were you awake the whole night?" he asked with a sleepy face. "yeah, Flutter Shy toke care off your wound. She was going down stairs and I stayed watching over you" she said tired hugging Mike. Mike grabbed his phone it was 6 am "you better get some sleep" he said standing beside his bed. He looked at his bed it was surprisingly clean "lay down here and I will see you in a couple off hours, okay?" he said. Rainbow nodded and lay down, the bed still warm from Mike. He grabbed the blanket pulled it over her and give her a kiss on the forehead. "sleep well" he said before he grabbed his backpack "I will" she replied while grabbing the warm blanket "see you later" Mike whispered before he closed the door.

_Now how do I get out of this house_ he thought he followed the stairs down leading in to the living room where Flutter Shy was sleeping on an couch. He silently walked past her and got outside. The sun was up already he saw a lot off animals bunny's, birds, squirrels and other little critters. Flutter Shy's garden is filled with vegetables and fruits and there was an chicken coop. he also saw a bench in front off the garden. "I might as well sit there and wait for the rest to wake up" he said to himself. He toke seat on the bench and grabbed his phone and earplugs, he plugged them in the phone and put them in his ears (how? Idk). He searched for calm smoothing music on his phone he found the perfect song it was a soundtrack off assassins creed one off his favorite games off his past life. _I wonder if they have that game here?_ He thought. After a few minutes he fell asleep again.

A hour past when Mike woke up again by Flutter Shy who asked him something "um, Mike i-I don't want to disturb you b-but your sitting on Angels spot" she said scared and shy. "oh, I'm sorry let me get of it then" when Mike said it Flutter Shy put a few steps back and let out a small squeal. "you don't have to be scared from me I'm a nice guy, and who's this angel because I don't see anypony else?" he said looking around for angel until he felt something kicking his leg it was a small white bunny. "are you angel?" he asked holding in his laugh. The bunny nodded with a mean look on his face "well go sit its still warm" Mike said calm.

He was busy with Angel that he forget about Flutter Shy, he saw her picking vegetables out off the ground. "do you need any help?" he asked calm "it goes faster when were with the two off us" he quickly said. "oh no, I don't need any help besides you need to rest" she replied calm "I don't need to rest I feel great, come on at least give me something to do?" he asked looking bored. "well maybe you could get the eggs from the chickens and then you can help me" she said looking at Mike.

Mike forgot about his phone he ran to the bench were angel was sitting on, he grabbed it from the bench only to find it empty again "oh come on! What's going on how are you empty that fast!" he screamed at his phone angel jumped off the bench fro the screaming and Flutter Shy asking "did you say something?" "no, my phone is empty and it makes me mad" he said awkward. "what's a phone?" Flutter Shy asked "I'll explain another time" he said looking at her.

A few ours passed it was now 9 am Flutter Shy back from the store. She brought different kind off things like bread, milk and other stuff Mike didn't really know. The two made breakfast for Rainbow Dash Flutter Shy and Mike.

Rainbow smelt something very nice it smelt like perfect made toast. When she opened her eyes she saw Mike sitting there with a plate on the plate where 2 slices off toast, a glass off milk, a glass off orange juice and an apple. "now that's a breakfast on bed" Rainbow said sleepy. "Flutter Shy and I already ate, hope you don't mind it?" he asked putting the plate on Rainbow's lap. "no I don't mind it" she said sounding a little bit annoyed.

It was now 9:30 pm. "Well thanks for everything Flutter Shy, and thank you for taking care for my wound and for giving me an extra set off bandages and herbs for my wounds" Mike said while walking out off the cottage. "oh that's not a problem, anything for a friend" she said . "yeah, thanks for the food Flutter Shy" Rainbow said "I'll see you at the party" she quickly whispered at Flutter Shy, she replied with just a simply "bye".

Mike grabbed his backpack on his mouth again he waved with his wing and nodded at Rainbow that they were leaving "bye!" Rainbow screamed before they walked further.

"So where are we going to now?" Mike asked with the bag on the ground "now we are going to see Rarity, to fix up that bag off yours" Rainbow replied. "and where lives she?" Mike asked "do you see that tall building over there" she replied pointing at a big building. "yeah, I see it" "now there she lives" "wow it's a big building".

***knock*kno-**

"yes? Oh Rainbow Dash its you I thought you wouldn't come here anymore?" he heard a other mare voice sounding a bit from the rich type. "hi Rarity, I want you to meet somepony" Rainbow replied a little annoyed. "well who is this pony? Is it a mare or a colt?" he heard the classy voiced mare asking Rainbow. "Mike come over here" Mike stood besides the door and got next to Rainbow, Rarity was a white unicorn with purple main and tail and three diamonds as her cutie mark. "wow, so your Mike huh? Well I'm Rarity and this is my boutique" Rarity said sticking a hoof out for a hoof shake, he bro-hoofed her. He saw she didn't like it so he shook her hoof. "well as you know I'm Mike, and what a nice boutique you have" he said. "well thank you, I see you're a colt with class. And why do you have bandaging?" she asked before Mike could respond Rainbow interrupted "Rarity, Mike needs your help with his Backpack could you fix it? He doesn't want to try one off your outfits and we need to go" Rainbow said fast with a hasty tone "but off course, but are you sure you don't want to try one off my outfits?" Rarity asked Mike. "uh no thanks, but do you have something to put my belongings in?" Mike asked looking at Rarity. "yes I have the perfect saddlebag for you" Rarity replied while running in her boutique "what's a saddlebag?" Mike asked looking at Rainbow "its pretty much the same as your backpack" she replied. "here this blue saddlebag fits perfect with your colour scheme red, white and blue see its perfect, but remember you cant fly with them" Rarity said putting the saddlebag on Mike's back. "thanks, and I really don't like flying that's how I got into these bandages" he said putting his belongings in his saddlebag. "bye" Mike said Rainbow stayed and said "could you fix it before 5 pm because that's when Mike stops working and that's when the party is" "yes off course, what colour does Mike like?" Rarity asked "I guess red or….." before Rainbow could finish her sentence Rarity interrupted "I know it I repair it with red, black and little bit off gold" "well thanks Rarity and I see you at the party" Rainbow replied wile looking at Mike. "bye" "bye"

"well I need to go to vinyl and you?" Mike asked while walking next Rainbow. "I need to kick the clouds away, but I'll see you later" Rainbow replied while looking at Mike. They kissed for a few seconds and Rainbow toke off and Mike ran to Vinyl's music palace.

It was a simple day vinyl and Mike listening to music and mixing it until someone entered the house. "hello, I heard some sweet tunes coming from here and I thought I should give it a look" it was a Pegasus pony with a some kind off flying suit on. "wow! You-your Soarin from the wonder bolts" Vinyl screamed "who?" Mike asked while looking very confused with the situation. "what don't you know the wonder bolts! They are the best flying team off Equestria. And one off them is in my palace, I'm honored" Vinyl said. "cool, so your one off the best fliers huh? Could I get you autograph because your famous?" Mike asked grabbing a marker "sure, were?" Soarin asked while taking the marker. Mike saw something funny Soarin was pretty short. "uh, do my bandaging, and is it me or are you very short" Mike said looking at Soarin's ears. "no, your just tall and big. S-o-a-r-i-n, done" Soarin replied. "but were did you get this kind off music?" he asked "well were giving an concert In a few weeks and we have this music there to, and you can be our VIP guest" Vinyl replied "alright I will drop by in a few weeks to hear when this concert is going to be, Bye" "bye" "see ya".

It was 4:30 pm "I got to go, bye" Mike said grabbing his phone "see ya later" Vinyl replied.

Once Mike got outside Rainbow was already waiting for him. "what's that?" she asked pointing at Soarin's autograph " oh that, its an autograph off Soarin some kind off famous Pegasus pony, and where are we heading now?" he asked looking at Rainbow. "wow! I always tried to get near them I got a few autograph's from Spitfire but never from Soarin probably because he was always eating" she said with her magenta eyes wide looking at the autograph. "oh, and were heading to see Apple Jack she lives near by on a apple farm" "okay"

After a while they entered the farm with apples lots off and lots off apples. "could you please stop staring at my bandaging its getting quite annoying, and where is this Apple Jack?" he asked annoyed "oh sorry, she is in the barn over there" Rainbow pointed at the large barn. Mike opened it only to be blinded and hear a lot off pony's saying

**SURPRISE!**

**Author note: so chapter 6 ends with an surprise lets see what happens. And again tips and ideas are always welcome. **


End file.
